A whole new side of the unexpected
by absolutely Mai-otic
Summary: When she realizes how foolish her only friends have gotten, Hermione goes in search of new ones from the wrong people. *Uploaded Chappie 2* R/R
1. The first sign

1 Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own anything. So don't sue. Okay ^.^  
  
Hello, I'm finally writing a NON-past hogwarts story *gasp* I know, it's AMAZING, isn't it? I'd like to try it out, see how it works for a while. I'm new at this, so if you flame *shrug*  
  
--THE STORY BEGINS--  
  
"When will the madness END?!" cried Ron loudly, throwing his very bad marked piece of parchment into the air.  
  
"Now, Ron. You DESERVED the grade you got! You didn't study, and this is what HAPPENS!" McGonagall told him sternly, eyeing the floating parchment with great dislike. Harry had his head in his hands, moaning about HIS grade. It had been a while since he had gotten grades like these in Transfiguration, but it had only been because of Ron's foolish study habits. Apparently, he CAN'T study while pigging out on sweets.  
  
All the while, Hermione just looked at them with utter disgust. She, meanwhile, had gotten a PERFECT grade (not surprisingly, I might add), and they DID have 10 WEEKS to study for it.  
  
"How could you NOT have even got a B! I mean, we've had so very many chance to study and you could've asked ME!" Hermione said in a professor- like manner.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Hermione. Not EVERYONE is as smart as YOU!" Ron said quite pathetically. Hermione glared at him in rage.  
  
"I WAS NOT IMPLYING I WAS SMARTER THAN YOU, EVEN YOU EVEN I DAMN WELL KNOW I AM! YOU HAD SO MANY WEEKS TO STUDY AND COULD'VE VERY WELL MADE A PASSING GRADE!" she shrieked, causing everyone to stare at her. Crossing her legs, she glanced around, giving each person a dark look. Professor McGonagall looked very bewildered, but did not miss a beat to give punishment.  
  
"Ms.Granger, I am very displeased with your attitude this morning. 20 points taken from Gryffindor, and not another peep out of you." She said sternly, but looks of astonishment still lingered on her well-creased face. As soon as class was over, Hermione stormed out, almost forgetting her books, watching everyone stare at her as she stomped out. From that day on, her "school-girl" appearance was forever lost from the soul of Hermione (middle initial here, no time to look it up) Granger.  
  
--END OF CHAPTER--  
  
KASUMI, my friend. ^.^ If you have read this, YOU have inspired me to write this. So don't go FLATTERING yourself, I'd just thought I'd let you know. K…next chapter MAY take a while 


	2. Kissing the usual Enemy

A/N: Whew...Finally got down to writing again. Hn...I'm so bad. I'll promise to update sooner.... *nodnod* Because even if people don't like what I write, I'm just writing for me. Like J.K. Rowling. So...piss off. XD just joking.  
  
Deep.Fried.Chicken.Wings- Yea, she tends to overreact a lot. Like most of us, no?  
  
Medrelina the Weird-More is here! ^^  
  
Liberty- Glad you like it...Sorry I took so long ta update.  
  
Chikata- Yes, I suppose it could...and I wasn't sure about the middle name thing. *shrug*  
  
IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY- Because I'm lazy. XD Arigatou. ^^  
  
Ollie Wood's QT- I'm glad it fits to your liking. And more is on the way...weehee.  
  
-~-~-~  
  
"Girls are so messed up. First, they're on good terms with you, the next they blow up in your face. I just don't understand them!" Harry said, exasperated. Both boys were sitting in their Common Room, looking for any sign of Hermione without any success.  
  
"Don't you see? We'll never understand girls, let alone Hermione. It's probably just PMS or something." Ron replied, shrugging, fumbling with his chess pieces.  
  
"Yes, but I feel worried. Shouldn't we go get her, like always?"  
  
"Aww, let her go on her own. She's a big girl. She just needs a break from it all."  
  
"A break from what all?"  
  
"A break from...well, you know, school and grades and things."  
  
"A break from school?" Harry asked, smirking. "Since when did anyone like Hermione need a break from SCHOOL?"  
  
"Since now, I suppose. Now, let's play and stop worrying! She'll be okay." Ron assured him impatiently, watching as Harry slowly set up his side. Nodding, Harry put his pieces together, but the thought of Hermione going off like that was still troubling him.  
  
-~-~-~  
  
"Stupid boys. My God...they just don't understand." Hermione muttered to herself, walking straightforward, not really paying attention.  
  
"Hey, looky here. It's the Mudblood." Called an oh-so-familiar voice from somewhere nearby. Hearing it, she smashed into a wall, falling over. "Boy, she's just getting weirder everyday." He said, laughing. Scowling, she got up and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy. I haven't got times to play your stupid games with you." Hermione snapped. Still grinning, the blonde crossed his arms.  
  
"It's more of what YOU want. This is Slytherin Territory. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" he asked casually, leaning against the same wall she smashed into. Looking around, she flushed.  
  
"I...I wasn't looking where I was going.." she said softly, looking at the ground.  
  
"That's obvious, isn't it?" Draco said coyly, eyeing her. Finally looking up at him, she frowned.  
  
"Where's your gang of obesity?" the bushy haired girl questioned, raising a brow.  
  
"Oh, Crabbe and Goyle? They're off somewhere...probably kissing." Draco replied, grimacing.  
  
"Kissing? Oh my...they're gay?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"They're about as gay as you are pr-ugly." Draco stumbled, trying to hide his mess up. Fortunately with him, she didn't notice as she finally realized that SHE, a Gryffindor was having a conversation on the same side for once.  
  
"Look, I have to go, all right? Could you at least point me in the right direction so I leave you to your peace?" Hermione said wearily, rubbing her forehead as the pain began to kick in. Draco just laughed.  
  
"Point you in the right direction to WHERE? Anyway, that wouldn't be a very Slytherin thing to do. But then again...you've turned out to be pretty feisty yourself." He said, smirking.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.  
  
"I MEAN that outburst in Transfiguration this afternoon. Rawr." The blonde, pale thing recalled.  
  
"Oh...oh that. Well, they were getting frustrating and-Wait, why would you care?" the brunette asked suspiciously.  
  
"Truth is, I DON'T care. I just feel like keeping you around here longer, meaning by the time you find your way back to your common room, it'd be after hours and you'd lose points yet AGAIN."  
  
"What is it going to take me to get the information I need to get back from you?" she asked, sighing. Draco thought a moment, scratching his chin, then looked her over and grinned.  
  
"How about a kiss?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"A kiss?! HELL no!" she nearly shouted, stamping her foot.  
  
"Whoa, Betsy. Well, no kiss, no directions. I guess I can't help you there." He said defiantly. Glancing over at him, she shuddered, but thought about the House Cup flying out of their reach and breathed out slowly, walking over to him. Draco's eyes widened as she stepped toward him; after all, she WAS pretty, but he hadn't meant it.  
  
"You promise to give me the right directions if I kiss you?" Hermione said softly, as they were only inches away. Draco gulped, nodding as beads of sweat began to form on his fair face. Nodding back, she closed her eyes and met his lips with hers. Deepening the kiss, Draco put his arms around her, pulling her closer. Noticing his eagerness, Hermione pulled away, surprised.  
  
"So...what direction." She asked breathlessly. Draco himself was too shocked to speak, never expected her to do something as forward as this.  
  
"O..over th..that way." He said slowly, pointing toward the South Corridor. "You k...keep goin' and you'll f...find it sooner or l...later." Nodding, she turned heel and left him there, frozen. When he finally got the feeling in his feet, he walked back into his Common Room, collapsing onto the couch. Looking over to the side, he did indeed see Crabbe and Goyle snogging. Shuddering, he turned back to the fireplace. -What in the bloody hell happened just now? Granger kissed me. The fucking mudblood KISSED me! And damn good, as well. I think I'm going to pass out...- Looking back over at Crabbe and Goyle, he did just that. 


End file.
